Of Value
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Riku's been a prick around Hallow Bastion. Who'd of guess it was just sexual frustration pent up from a certain spiky haired friend? So how does he get off...? Yaoi BIG time. RikuxShadowSora RikuxAntiSora/ShadowSora; RikuxSora


AS: I know, I know I should be working on my other projects, but I had this sitting around in my folder and decided to just start and finish as quickly as possible. It'll be a three parter so be on the look out. ;D Anyway, this is a little sick yaoi centering around Riku and both anti/shadow Sora. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Disney in any shape or form.

xxxxxxx

"Outta my way, dumbfuck."

Riku rudely stormed through Maleficent's and Pete's conversation they were engrossed in. The green skin woman grimaced at the walking figure disappearing into the darkness, "My, my, is it me or has our dear Riku become a bit more aggressive as the days drag on." The large hairy cat like man frowned as well witnessing Riku cruelly stomp on one of Ursula's many tentacles adding insult to injury by calling her a 'fat ass'.

"Tell me about it…maybe the darkness is taking too good effect on him."

"Yes…perhaps. However pulling him away from the darkness will not help me in the long run. There must be something else that's under his skin…" The dark mistress trailed off after the misbehaving teenager determined to find the true reason behind his heinous behave lately.

For the past 2 weeks Riku had been particularly antsy and pissy tormenting and terrorizing the veteran villains on a daily that ranged from verbal harassment to pure abuse and quite frankly Maleficent had had enough of his violent antics. The dark duchess stalked the oblivious boy to his own hindquarters in the deepest farthest quarters of the confines. She peeked in to find the red headed princess unresponsive as normal in the corner, eyes dull and staring blankly at the carpet as the silver teen took a seat beside her an arm slung around her loosely.

"I wish you were there with me Kairi…back in Traverse town, I saw him."

Him? Who could he mean by 'him'? The dark woman pondered as she stroked her emerald orb in thought.

Riku leaned his head against Kairi's fingers lightly stroking her pale skin, "He looked just as we remembered with that stupid grin on his face. Bright eyes looking up at me in shock…" A small smile graced Riku's features a sight Maleficent had yet to see in her long months with her dark apprentice. However the smile did not last as he continued, "Of course he wasn't alone. He had other's with him, some retarded dog thing and a mush mouthed duck. He abandoned us Kairi…Sora left us…he doesn't care about us anymore."

The red headed girl did not respond, continuing her breathing as Riku tightened his grip bringing her into a tight hug. So, it seemed that the mysterious 'him' was that annoying keyblade master Sora. Maleficent pursed her lips. Was it that bittersweet reunion the cause for Riku's insolence?

"Heh, even in that whale when I high jacked that stupid puppet boy and I asked Sora to join me to help you, he refuse. He'd rather save a puppet with no heart than a friend he's known his whole life. I just don't understand! Not to mention he said I was on the 'wrong side' that I had 'no conscieceous'. Hmph. Whatever that means."

Riku sighed, "Don't worry Kairi I'm not giving up on you. I just wish Sora was here with me to help you…I miss him."

So that was it, the little shit just missed the keyblader. Maleficent couldn't help but roll eyes at secret that was revealed was merely some overly dramatic 'homesickness'.

"If you miss him, why not bring him here?" Riku jumped in front of Kari keyblade in hand, for her protection as Maleficent made herself known to the boy. "You, you were eavesdropping on me you snake!"

The dark duchess pursed her lips at the rude comment, "I was only concerned about you my boy. After all I've noticed you haven't been you're self lately." She glided around the teen who kept a wary eye on her as he continued to shield his friend from whatever devious scheme she had in mind.

"If it is the Keyblader's companionship you seek then bring him here."

Riku lowered his defensives slightly at the odd suggestion, "What do you mean by that? You know better than anyone, there's no way Sora would agree."

Maleficent let out a chilling chuckle a sound that always made Riku nervous whenever he heard it. "Oh, my dear boy, I don't mean bring the true keyblader here after all I'm sure he'd cause far too much trouble here."

A long hand wielding long black talons found the softness of Riku's cheek, "Use the resources around you. The abundance of darkness to create a manifestation of you're 'friend'."

A Sora made of darkness? That was absurd, there was no way Riku could do something like that. But curiosity of the possibility of such a thing perked Riku's interest, "How?"

The dark duchess stood behind her pupil, bending low to his ear to whisper the recipe to make a Sora puppet. "Visualize him…concentrate on his features: eyes, nose, mouth, that ridiculous hair of his think of everything that make him while calling forth the dark forces like a taught you before."

Riku took a deep breath still skeptical of the whole thing. He shut his eyes as he raised his hand before him, trying to remember every detail about Sora. Big eyes…button nose…cute mouth…a head of spikes in every direction…

As he concentrated about this ideal Sora, the aura of darkness emerged from the recess of Hollow Bastion. The small room began to shake as a power gust of wind engulfed pupil and mentor while patterns of blacks and purples swarmed before Riku's hand landing in heavy blobs upon the concrete floor.

"That's right Riku…give it more."

Riku furrowed his brows as he continued to remember model Sora's body in his mind. The dark mass began to rise and fall back onto each other like crashing waves before splashing flat on the floor as a familiar set of spike slowly arose from the puddle. Riku squinted at the creation that was unfolding before him, jet black spikes was followed by a blank face that matched his hair; also black. As the creature surfaced in it's final form the room ceased shaking as well as the interminable wind, leaving Riku and Maleficent staring at the faceless Sora the dark disciple had manifested.

Riku frowned, he knew it wouldn't work, "The hell…that looks nothing like Sora! Fuck it doesn't even have a face!"

The Shadow Sora turned his head about his new location as if trying to decipher his whereabouts without a set of eyes to help clarify things. Maleficent approached the new addition stroking black spikes affectionately, "It was your first try, I have to say I'm impressed. It definitely looks like him at least, most come out looking like some horrifying screaming blob monster."

Riku was not soothed with the praise, how was this thing suppose to keep him company when he had no mouth, hell he might as well continue talking aimlessly to Kairi at least she had a pulse. "I don't like it. It creeps me the fuck out."

"Then make another one, perhaps next time you'll concentrate harder, hm?"

Maleficent left after the statement, deciding that either playing with or destroying the new replica would at least keep the brat out of everyone else's hair for a few hours. Now alone with the shadow being Riku sighed approaching the creature not knowing what else to do.

"I guess you're not too far off from that dumbass."

He reached out to the being, fingertips finding the skin cold and leather like. His frown deepened in disappointment he was hoping that he could fully embrace the replica as a true blue copy of his dear friend. Other than desperate companionship Riku was also pent up with sexual frustration. He was a teenage boy who had raging hormones rampant from dusk till dawn. The empty promise of having a replica cheered Riku up, expecting to perhaps engage in some well needed fucking, not to mention it would be his long term crush Sora he was impaling; well almost.

But the black creature before him only enraged Riku. How could he expect any sexual intercourse when he doubted the form had a hole to be occupied. Anger boiling over, Riku reared his hand back and backhanded the black form in his featureless face the impact knocking the replica to the floor with a thud.

Riku sneered down at the quite shadow as it touch it's hurt cheek, face looking up moving left and right, as if trying to locate where the pain had come from through eyeless sockets. Riku noted that the shadow made no sound of pain when it was struck as he sat on his hard bed watching in disgust as the helpless creature crawled clumsily on the floor.

"Useless. If you're not going to be any use to me I might as well…" The discipline of darkness extended his arm to the side as Soul eater was summoned to his hand. When it appeared Riku snatched the shadows copied spikes and held the weapon to the stretched throat, "Slit your throat. So, let's have it. Show me something useful."

The shadow's hands blindly searched for the restraint on his head, when he finally felt the other's smooth skin leathery fingertips trailed down to Riku's lean chest. Fingertips transforming into a palm as the hand began to reach to Riku's nether regions. The teen did nothing to stop the bizarre search interest finally resurfacing at what it was the shadow creature was 'looking' for.

Black hands found themselves over Riku's crotch, slightly hard from the his own hormones that would not rest. The single hand cupped the packaging through the baggy material as the other hand found the location as well. The two blind hands began there work rubbing and massaging the organ encase within the pants. Riku hissed at the feeling.

Okay, maybe the thing was useful for something.

Riku took the sharp edge of the key blade from the creatures neck, however he did not relinquish his tight hold over his hair as it continued to masturbate Riku's newfound problem. The hands moved quicker and pressed hard into the need as Riku's moans became more frequent and vocal. The activity was just up Riku's alley. After all, masturbation was a lot more fun when your not doing it alone. But just a hand job wasn't gonna tide Riku over, he needed to go further.

"Stop it." He commanded through clenched teeth to the shadow. Slowly the hands stopped their moving as they waited for another command. Riku scanned the Shadow's face once more turning it this way and that discovering that in profile the being hand the outline of a mouth and nose though it could not be seen as a frontal view. With a free hand Riku unbuttoned his trouser and told the creature to open it's mouth.

Shadow Sora obliged opening it's mouth, it's head turned to the side so Riku could verify. Before Riku moved the Shadowed into his desired position his eyes happened to catch notice of the doll like Kairi against the wall. Dead eyes staring blankly at the display. Riku blushed slightly throwing the creature to the floor as he stood. "Dammit, I forgot you were there Kai."

The teen scratched his head as he looked around the room for a place he could hide the girl while he handled his 'business'. The room, however, was so large and vast with little to no furniture there was nothing to shield the innocence. Finding nothing better, Riku torn the sheets off the mattress and toss it upon the red headed girl. Blanketing her entire body besides her large shoes that poked from underneath.

Riku shrugged. Better than nothing he supposed.

He turned his attention back on the still form on the floor. Peering down on it from such a height actually gave the illusion that it was nothing but a shadow. An opposing reflection of his long term friend and crush. Riku sat near the crown of it's head spreading his legs and grabbing the thread like hair once more. It's mouth was still obediently open as it was told before.

"Good boy." Riku praised, a sick smirk on his face as he removed his hard on. Slowly Riku lowered the blank face toward his erection. Watching in satisfaction as his pale length slowly disappeared in the dark abyss. His head fell back letting out a low groan at the feel. The Shadow's mouth was just as cold as it's skin, but it wasn't dry like ice. Instead it was moist, almost slimy consistency.

"Suck." Riku hissed through his teeth as he began thrusting his hips and bobbing the shadows head into his lap. The shadow tightened it's mouth around Riku's cock as Riku's thrust velocity increased and rammed deeper into the pit.

Only the sounds of the shadow's creator could be heard in the cement room, the moans bouncing off the walls before ringing out into the air. He was close, so close. With all the will power he could muster, Riku commanded the fake boy halt his sucking. The other obliged, mouth however still tightly secure on the now drenched and sticky organ. Riku let out a small sigh, to regain his composure his face already flushed at the sexual act. That was after all is first blow job.

He wanted more interaction. To feel more of the other's tightness, it's mouth was just not cutting it.

"Turn around."

The shadow turned on his knees so that it's bottom was to his Master. Riku reached out and peeled off the replica shadow's pants revealing a perfect round black bottom. "Let's see what we can fine, eh." Riku noted that the shadow did have a package much like he would hope the real Sora had. Curiously he took a sole finger and pressed in the blank space above where his ball sack sagged. The shadow's head snapped up at the pressure Riku applied to the area, slowly but surely his digit was consumed.

It was just as cold and slimy as his mouth had been, Riku grinned. Looks like this thing wasn't as big as a failure as he had thought. He removed his finger that was coated with a black sticky black substance. Frowning he grasped the shadow's head telling it to dispose of the waste. Shadow Sora sniffed the digit in front of him, lurching out a sickly purple tongue that lapped and wrapped around his finger removing all of his own mucus excrete.

Once that was completed Riku released his grip from his head and positioned himself approximately to the location of the recently discovered hole. With a final breath Riku thrust hard into the virgin hole, the shadow's head popped up again muscles tightening at the feel of the large foreign object. Riku, however, did not stop his slow descent into the unknown. Centimeter by pain centimeter his length was devoured by the other's behind.

"Oh…God…"

Fully sheathed Riku stopped himself from going on until he regain his composure again. Shadow Sora shifted a bit, as if asking his creator to continue. Each small shake and wiggle sent wave after wave of electric pleasure pulsing through Riku's body. "Urg…cut it out, will ya!" He gave the bottom a well deserved slap, the motions finally stopping until he was ready to continue.

After a moment Riku commenced the fucking. That's all it was. Fucking. Not having sex, not making love. They weren't trying to repopulate, and there was not one ounce of affection Riku felt for this creature. This was just fucking.

The thrusts began slow, stretching the tight muscle around his needy organ. The thick mucus from before clung onto his dick as he pushed in and out, helping as some form of lubrication. It was long before he developed a fast steady pace, ramming deeper and deeper into the shadow. No sounds of pleasure escaped from the being, it obediently remained stationary as his master destroyed his posterior. Head bowed down to the floor in submission. Riku on the other grunted and groaned his bliss to the kingdom, not caring if anyone heard.

"Aaah, God…you're so fucking…God…"

The two switched positions, the Shadow now seated on Riku's lap facing him he was told to ride him till he came. Shadow Sora bounced on the erection, fast and hard his ass clapping on Riku's balls. Riku thrust back up into him trying to meet his violent plunges.

"Yeah…do it faster…make me cum…"

The shadow hastened his already frantic pace the force pushing Riku further and further to the edge. It wasn't long before he emptied his load into the shadow being. His seed overflowing and secreting from the abused rectum. Riku sat there with the shadow still perched on his lap. That blank face peering at his exhausted master, awaiting the next command.

Aquamarine eyes opened to find the staring manifestation, he smirked reaching up to pet his head, "Good…boy. Good boy. You did great, now get off."

The shadow rubbed into his master's touch affectionately before removing himself from the now lax penis. The thick dark mucus from before continued to cling to Riku's dick as well as his left over seed, he frowned in disgust.

"Gross. Hey, take care of this, you seemed to like the taste before."

The shadow greedily obliged latching his chilling mouth back on the much missed extension. That purple tongue reappeared licking the thick substance from the pale organ. Now that the teen was off his sexual high he began to rationally think through the value the shadow creature possessed.

Clearly he was a excellent sex doll, but perhaps he would serve well for putting the true Sora into submission. Perhaps he could use the clone to put Sora into a shock before he himself vanquished the so called key blade master. Not kill him but stun him bad enough to make him forfeit the fight, like back when they were kids.

When the sticky substance was finally cleaned Riku put his package away, and stood to remove the sheet from the dazed girl. "Looks, like I may have figured a way back to Sora Kairi."

He turned to look at the blind Shadow crawl and scramble about the floor, pathetically searching for his master who had mysteriously disappeared. "Looks like you proved your worth, freak."


End file.
